Phantom of Night
by Jazzy's Seer
Summary: Laurent changed Bella; the Cullens never return. They catch her hunting a year later. What lifestyle did she choose? Poem. I hope you all like it- i was pleased with how it turned out. R&R please.
1. Prologue

**(Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight related- but I hope to be put on Stephenie's will.)**

_**Phantom of Night**_

She stops, she stares  
The shadows grow.  
Off in the night, a lone wolf howls.  
"Awhooo," he cries, desperately,  
Searching for his long lost love.  
A women laughs, pitilessly.  
She knows no kindness, shows no pain.  
Once she did, though; once she loved.  
She is beautiful, but cares not;  
Though she uses it to seduce her prey.  
All that matters is that _he _isn't here; _he _never cared.  
The wind whips her long mahogany tresses  
around her inhuman features.  
Her head rises slowly from her latest meal;  
She feels no shame as they see her.  
Seven pained gasps echo through the night,  
As moonlight reflects her sinful eyes.  
Red. Blood Red. Ruby Red.  
She's no longer innocent; no longer sweet;  
The human before her was merely a treat.  
Her loved ones cry; a Greek-god weeps.  
She's a killer now;  
The Phantom of Night.

**(How'd you like it? Reviews are definitely appreciated. I was in a sad mood and just got the urge to write, and came up with this. I hope you liked it. And yes, I know I need to update my other stories soon. I'm almost finished with the next chapter for '****Never Forgotten****', and I started on the next chapter for '****Coincidence****'. You should see an update soon! Although, I think I might push it out until I get some more reviews… :)) **


	2. Chapter 1: Choices and Struggle

**I told you all that I would make 'Phantom of Night' into a story; here's the first chapter. I hope you all like it; I am on a serious writer's block that has lasted nearly four weeks now. Please, R&R. I love reading reviews, but I barely get any of them. Let me just tell you now, I try to review every story I read. So please, review for me. Thank you.**

**(Disclaimer: Only one person owns Twilight; it's a one in a zillion chance that I own it. Basically, only Stephenie Meyer can win. All I own is my Twilight T-shirt. : ( **

EDWARD

My family and I strolled calmly down a random street in Concrete, Washington. (Yes, it really is a town in Washington… Google it…Washington just has weird names.) The weather was warm and peaceful, the forests stretching out in every direction from the small town. All of us were here tonight, since Carlisle didn't have to work. I couldn't help but think that not _all _of us were here. Carlisle, noticing my expression, placed his hand on my shoulder. "Thinking of Bella again?" I nodded. Carlisle knew me too well. Esme sighed sadly.

"She _could _have been here with us, you know," Rosalie remarked scornfully. I glared at her. She had no right to remind me of that fact. My shoulders sagged when I realized she _did. _I had dragged them all from the city they had near the top of their 'Home' lists. Forks had become home for all of us.

"I know," I whispered. I wasn't in the mood to talk about this right now.

We continued to plod along in absolute silence until I stiffened. My entire family turned to stare at me as we walked through the dark streets. "Edward?" Esme asked, motherly as always.

"Are you alright?" Alice asked, worried. She was a great sister. Always there for me when I needed her, but knowledgeable enough to tell when I needed to be left alone. But right now, I wasn't sure which I needed. I turned down the nearest alleyway, searching for the scent I could have possibly imagined. I was just about to give up when Jasper stiffened, too.

"Blood. Fresh." He breathed. But that wasn't what scared me. What scared me was the fact that a familiar scent lingered in the air; freesia. We raced through the night, dashing through alleyways until we came to a long, dark passageway. At the end, though it was too dark for human eyes to catch, lay a limp, pale body with no heartbeat. A male; maybe 49 or 50. But, hovering over the body, sat a girl. Her long mahogany hair whipped around her inhumanly beautiful face, but she didn't seem to notice. With a sharp pang, I realized that the blood-thirsty vampire in front of me _was _the tantalizing scent. Bella. She turned at the sound of our gasps, and the moonlight reflected off of blood red orbs, too red for animals to be her normal diet. An evil smile spreads over her face slowly, and I can hear my family's shocked gasps and sobs behind me. The moonlight now reflects her entire face… perfect as always. I think that it may be just a slip-up; that maybe, being a newborn, she just slipped up. That she would be sorry, extremely sorry. Until Jasper's thoughts penetrated my mind. _'She doesn't feel the slightest bit of remorse for what she did… just like I used to be. A blood-thirsty killer. Maybe we can help her? Maybe it isn't too late?' _At his thoughts, I slipped to the ground, sobbing loudly.

"What did we do to you?" I whispered through my horrified shaking. Okay, maybe that was the wrong thing to ask… Bella's ruby eyes flashed dangerously.

"What did you do to me?!" she yelled. "You _left _me; alone! I had no one to help me when I turned; just my instincts. So, I let them take over. And here I am." Her voice was deathly calm now, and it scared me more than her screaming.

"We can help you, Bella! I know it's hard; trust me, I do! I know more than anyone how hard it is to deny your thirst. But I also know that with a family…" Jasper trailed off suggestively and Bella's eyes flashed again.

"I don't have a family." She snapped. "My family is dead. You guys left me. Renee and Phil died in a car wreck. Charlie overdosed on his pain meds that he had to take due to a bank robbery a few months back, since he had _no one. _Now, _I _have no one. And now I envy Charlie. 'Cause it isn't easy to kill a vampire." We all sat in horrified silence. Alice was sobbing harder now; I knew that she'd loved Charlie in a family like way.

"I'm so sorry, Bella! We never should have left. None of this would have happened. But I was stupid, and I left. I thought I was protecting you…" boy, we just couldn't keep our mouths shut tonight, could we? Bella was enraged again.

"You left to _protect me?! _I go through months of agonizing pain, three days of fiery torture, and nearly a year of killing humans because _you left to protect me_?!" she screamed at me. I flinched back, knowing I deserved every bit of her rage.

"Bella, please calm down." Carlisle begged. Bella's face softened slightly at his tone, and I thought that we might be getting somewhere, finally.

"I'm sorry, Carlisle. You don't deserve my rage. You and Esme always were like parents to me, and I'm truly sorry for all the pain I've caused you both." Esme sniffled at the end of Bella's heartfelt apology before Bella's eyes flashed back to us. "I better go; I'm hungry." Emmett's face was amazed.

"But you just ate!" he growled in disgust. Bella's face hardened again. Good going, Emmett.

"Stress makes me hungry."

"At least _try _an animal, Bella. Who knows, you might like it. If not, I would appreciate if you didn't hunt in this town; we _do _keep a permanent residence nearby." Carlisle reminded in a gentle tone. Bella's tone was softer when she replied.

"Maybe next time, I'll try your diet; I don't want to be a monster. But right now, I'm still just a newborn, and I'm _soooo _hungry." With that, Bella bowed, and then turned to disappear into the suddenly cold Washington night.

The next morning in the papers, there would be news of the murder of William Hanks, 49 year old business man with a loving family… Bella's first meal of the night.

**Alrighty, folks. There you have it! The first **_**real**_** chappie of 'Phantom of Night'. How'd you like it? I thought it was kind of sad, but I hope I put enough suggestion of Bella's struggle not to hurt Carlisle or Esme. Maybe? Please, please review! Even if it is just a simple: I like it, I love it, I hate it, or it's okay, I would really love it if you all reviewed. It means a lot. I get sad when I read author's notes mentioning getting only '20 reviews' on a chapter, when I can't seem to get more than 5 at the most. So review, pretty please with a Cullen on top? **

_-Jazzy's Seer_


	3. Chapter 2: Waterfall of Remorse

**Hello, my readers! Right now, I want to take a moment to thank all of you who've reviewed, and all of you who keep up with my story; it means a lot to a writer like me. **

**Also, I just want to say sorry for how long it took me to get this chapter up… I've had a lot going on lately. Thank you to all of you who review!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer. : (**

BELLA

The night air whipped around my face as I motioned an unsuspecting man into the alleyway where she was currently hiding. What I'd told Emmett had been the truth; stress made me hungry. But, as I stared deep into those eyes, something sparked within me, stronger than ever. Let's get this straight; I always felt kinda bad for taking all those human lives, but I always just sort of… shrugged it off, I guess. Put it far away, into the back of my mind. And, through the course of the year I'd been a vampire, I'd only met one other vampire, and he'd been a 'carnivore', like me. So I never really thought about it all that much. But now, staring into his innocent face, it all came rushing back; a waterfall of horrified faces in my perfect memory. With that, I turned and ran, knowing that there would be no meal for me tonight. What I'd told Edward –breathe, Bella, breathe- hadn't been a complete fib… but there had been some lie behind my words. I _had _let my instincts take over… when I first hunted. But that had been an _animal. _I had been planning to go 'veggie', but staring deep into the glassy eyes of my meal, a dead mountain lion, my mind changed. I wouldn't take the Cullen's food; I would get my revenge for the pain they'd caused me. So I'd turned 'carnivore', and had been hunting humans ever since. But, somehow, I never factored in Esme and Carlisle's reactions into my equation.

Dawn had just broken over the horizon as I found the Cullen's house. The beautiful colors –reds, pinks, purples, blues, oranges- mixed together to make such a wondrous sight. I realized sadly how little I'd really 'lived' over the past year and a half… I'd only really 'survived'. I hadn't taken the time to watch the sunset, or the sunrise. I hadn't really laughed, or talked to anyone… my voice had almost surprised me earlier. I hadn't taken any chances, and I hadn't loved. I hadn't _lived. _So, forgetting where I was, I leaned up against the nearest tree, on a nearby cliff, and sat down, watching the colors swirl together, and letting the light penetrate my eyes. The sunrise had taken up so much of my attention that I didn't hear the footsteps behind me. The newcomer's voice startled me out of my reverie.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" I whirled around to face Carlisle, who stood about ten yards away, on the edge of the clearing.

"Yes, it is. I realized just how little I've seen it, truly seen it, this past year and a half." I murmured, turning to face the dawn yet again. I was too mesmerized to turn away for long. The colors were almost gone by now, but I let them sink into my memory. The sun was high in the sky when Carlisle spoke again.

"Do you know what dawn symbolizes?" he asked me. I nodded, turning to face my father figure.

"The starting of a new age. That's why I came, Carlisle. What I told Edward earlier had only been partially true… I did let my instincts take over… but I also let my pain. I felt lost, angry and hurt when you all left me… I guess it didn't disperse any when I became a vampire. Somewhere in my mind wanted revenge… and another part figured out how to do it. So I hunted humans," I hung my head at my confession. "But I didn't realize how much it would affect me, in the long run… how it would affect _you, _my family. Staring into the eyes of a man last night, after I left you all, the remorse took over. I realized that I hadn't really _lived _enough to care this past year… I've just been able to push the remorse and sadness to the back of my mind… but I can't take it anymore." My voice broke on the last words.

"Bella, I…" I cut him off gently.

"Carlisle, I don't want to be a monster," I sobbed, falling to my knees. He rushed over to me, hugging me tightly, like a father would a daughter. I faintly heard the sound of hurried footsteps, but ignored it. I sobbed for all the lives I'd taken, all the people I'd hurt, the time I'd missed out on, and the pain that had wracked me so hard when I was human. I cried for Charlie, and for Renee, and for Phil. I cried for all that my parent's had missed out on, and how much they'd lost. I cried for putting them through the pain of my 'death', and for the looks that my vampire family had given me when they'd seen me hunt last night. And, through it all, they just held me. All of them. When they'd arrived, they'd wrapped us all up in a big bear hug. Carlisle had moved over subtly to allow Edward to cradle me, but I wasn't sure why. Finally, my body-wracking sobs became no more than sniffles. I felt a pair of ice-cold lips touch my hair, and I turned my head to look up into a pair of dazzling topaz eyes. Slowly, the family retreated, telling us they'd be back at the house.

"Are you better now?" Edward asked me sweetly. Or, at least, it would have been sweetly, had my brain not been against and suspicious of every kind thing he did for me or told me.

"You heard what I told Carlisle?" I croaked, guessing. The footsteps –and the house itself- hadn't been far away.

"Everything." Edward said sadly. "And I truly am a monster for putting you through that." I was confused. Why did he care? Did he feel guilty? Why would he feel guilty? He didn't love me. He told me so the day that he left. When I repeated this aloud, Edward's sad face became even more pained than before.

"Oh, Bella. I've always loved you, and I always will. What I told you, the day I left… it was a big lie, Bella. A big, blasphemous lie! And you believed it." His face was pained again. "You believed it. Every word. I could see it in your eyes. It hurt me more than you'll ever know when I said those words, Bella. I love you."

**Ooh! So what'd you all think? A grand total of 1,066 words. Did you like it? I thought that the beginning of it was better than the end… it had more emotion to it. But that's just me. I want to hear what you guys thought! Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please –goes on for years- please, pretty please with a dang Cullen on top, please review! I'll be forever grateful! **

**I should be able to post the next chapter a lot quicker than this one, but I'm not completely for sure. I should, though. So be expecting one soon! **

-_Jazzy's Seer –'--,-()_


	4. Chapter 3: filler 'Eye of God'

**Hi to everyone, and thank you to all who reviewed! I would like to say a special thanks to **The-Critic1337; **she sent me a review not caring what the author thought, and I respect that. Also, it's probably the one of the only 'I don't like it' reviews I've ever gotten... it helps keep my ego in check. :) I would like to make sure that you all know that I really and truly love great reviews, whether they be good or bad, and I want you all to know that I thank you for all of the 'I love it reviews' I've received. I appreciate them. Also, I would like to explain that the 'she' in the first paragraph was accidental. **

**Now, enough ranting on my part. Here's the story. **

**Disclaimer****: If I was Stephenie Meyer, I would **_**not **_**be putting my ideas down into a fanfiction... they'd be on their way to the publishers. :) **

EDWARD

It was a beautiful night, with the stars shining brightly, and the moonlight shone bright through the treetops. But it was in no way peaceful. The deer lifted her head at the sound of a branch cracking in the distance before dashing off into the night. Bella ran after her, the natural light catching her skin in just the right way to make it glimmer. She really was more beautiful than she would ever know; the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. An owl shrieked in defiance as the pair ran past, and Bella lept. The poor deer stood no chance.

Bella really had become amazing at our diet, even going to school with us for a week or so before we moved; she'd been perfectly fine there. Her eyes no longer shone with nearly uncontrolled lust as a human walked by, if there was any hiding there at all. She turned to smile at me, wiping the blood off of her mouth... it didn't sadden me as I once thought it would. I guess I'd seen worse regarding her than simply wiping blood away. Her face became ashamed as she turned away, as if she knew just what I was thinking.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. I just smiled at her.

"What do you have to be sorry for, love? You've done nothing; you were a newborn at the time... you know I killed for much longer than a simple year," I reminded her softly. she nodded, her eyes still downcast. "Bella, what's really bothering you?" I whispered in her ear, pulling her close. Bella sighed.

"I'm worried that when we go back to school in the fall, I won't be able to go a full two weeks or so in between hunting... or that some kind of accident will happen and I won't be able to control myself," she confessed. I pressed my lips to her marble smooth forehead, moving them down until they reached the little crease created by her worries.

"Bella, love, you'll do fine. We won't let anything happen; you know that." I said confidently. Bella still didn't seem completely convinced, but she sighed all the same, a small smile lighting her face in the darkness. from my spot next to her, I could see the moonlight sparkle on her perfect mouth. She leaned closer suddenly, her eyes closing slightly. I was surprised. In the past year that she'd been back with us, Bella hadn't been the most 'touchy-feely'. But i welcomed it all the same. Maybe this was a sign that the Bella I'd know before was coming back even more than she had been for the past year.

BELLA

The kiss was the most amazing thing I'd ever experienced. Much more passion than we'd ever had when I'd been human – he was always worried about my 'safety'- echoed out in large amounts, filling all of my senses. For the past year, my excuse was a lame one – I wasn't as 'touchy-feely' as I had been as a human. Edward had seemed slightly sad, but I was still unsure as to his truth in saying he loved me. But now, as we kissed, I knew it was true; he loved me as I loved him. This pressed me further into the kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing myself closer to him. Edward's hands tightened on my waist, dragging me in for another kiss. I smiled against his lips, and I could feel his smile widen against my own. Finally, we pulled apart, breathing heavily.

"Not that I mind at all, but if I may ask... what was that for, love?" Edward asked. I smiled.

"I love you," I whispered. His eyes lit up. I knew that I hadn't truly said those words since we'd been reunited. I had agreed when he'd said he loved me, but I had never truly told him the same. Until now. Alice appeared, smirking slightly.

"Yeah, yeah. Come on, lovebirds, or we'll miss the 'Eye of God'!" she scolded happily. The 'Eye of God' was a natural happening that only appeared every 3000 years or so -we were all going to see it for the first time. **(A/N: The 'Eye of God' really does exist... I can send you a picture if you want me to. It's beautiful.) ** We hurried back to the house, jumping over fallen trees the entire way. When we arrived, the entire family was seated just in the spot Alice said we needed to be if we wanted to see it. While the NASA people needed telescopes, we could see it perfectly as the beautiful lights sprang out across the sky, a fair distance away even for our incredible eyesight. Lucky us, Alice had thought to bring a smaller telescope, so that we could all see it perfectly. It truly was an incredible sight; the blues and oranges, yellows and whites mixed until it really did look like an eye; a truly gigantic eye, but that's why it's the 'Eye of God', right?


	5. Chapter 5 I'm really sorry, guys AN

**I'm really, really sorry!**

**I know that you all are hoping for an update, but I've just lost interest in this story. My new goal is to finish a story completely before I post even the first chapter, to eliminate anymore chance of this.**

**However, I don't want this story to get completely lost in the wind. **

**Therefore, I'm asking if anyone would be interested in finishing this story? My only catch is that you have to have written at least one story of your own. **

**So, If anyone would like to finish this story for me, and keep it alive, just PM me. If no one wants to, then this story will be deleted. **

**Thanks, and I'm sorry for the disappointment! **

_**-Jazzy's Seer --,--'—()**_


End file.
